In God's Graces
by Kitsunia
Summary: A Judas…a deadly secret both tie to the plot to destroy Hellsing and its reputation. A war is brewing both on the streets of London and in the society sworn to protect it. Chapter One up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing

Author Blurb: Slight OOC. I haven't written for a few months nor have I watched/read Hellsing so I'm a bit rusty. Bear with me as I get back into the swing of things. Thankee!

Prologue's going to be very short. Longer chapters to come. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prologue:

"I don't care HOW you do it, see to it the ghouls are silenced!" Integra slammed the phone down before sinking into her chair, rubbing her temples. It had been a rather stressful day and to top it off, the men were having a difficult time locating and destroying a group of ghouls that had SOME HOW managed to escape from the subway and into the city.

"Problems, my Master?"

The Director of Hellsing sighed and slowly looked up between her fingers as the shadows on the far wall swirled and warped into a portal. She clenched her teeth, glaring as first twin gloved hands then a body and finally the grinning face of her servant vampire appeared from the wall. The portal closed behind him and he strode up to her desk, a slight swagger in his steps.

"What's it to you," she snapped, reaching for the cool cup of tea that was perched precariously on top of a large stack of random papers and half-read files. Alucard raised a single eyebrow, watching the cup teeter on the edge of the stack while Integra's fingers brushed against it. The vampire leaned forward quickly; his hand stretched out to catch the cup as it slipped and fell.

"Damn it!" Alucard smirked at her curse and handed the cup to her. The Director looked up at him, frowning as he bowed mockingly.

"Your tea, Sir…"

Integra glared coolly at him and snatched the cup, muttering darkly. Alucard glanced down at her desk, his eyes settling on a file. Blinking, he turned it with two fingers; blood-red orbs trailing down the words.

"What's this?" He glanced up at his Master, curious.

"Hm? Oh, that's the case the soldiers are working on right now. Unfortunately, they weren't able to kill the vampire before it vanished…they're tracking down the ghouls as we speak…"

Alucard frowned slightly, his eyes narrowed as Integra took the file back. "They are humans…"

"That doesn't mean a thing, vampire!"

Alucard growled softly, glaring. "Well, it should mean something. I should have gone out…then there wouldn't be this problem. It would have been dealt with a long time ago…"

Integra glared back. "If you have forgotten, you've been ordered to stay ON the manor grounds…"

The No Life King sighed and flopped down in the chair that had been set up in front of her desk. An official from the Queen was supposed to have come, however he was running late. So the vampire decided to occupy the chair until he showed up. "That wasn't my fault. If the Police Girl had shown up on time-"

"Yes, yes, I've heard it before… 'If the Police Girl had shown up on time, then the PICTURES wouldn't have leaked into the media and YOU wouldn't have been seen'… For some reason I find that rather difficult to accept as an excuse."

"Its not an excuse, Integra!" Alucard glared and leaned forward, fingers digging into the plush arms of the chair. "It is the truth…"

"I'm sure…in any case, you will be staying here until this whole thing is cleared up."

The vampire frowned and leaned back, crossing his arms. "Why? Its not like people care anymore…it was a few days ago."

Integra shifted though the papers and files, some slipping off of her desk before she slammed a newspaper down in front of him.

"THIS…is the morning's paper, Alucard. Now tell me the people don't care anymore…"

The vampire picked it up and glanced at the front page. 'Killer still on the loose- a monster torn from the pages of a science fiction novel!' And along with the heading was a fuzzy black and white picture of him shooting the head off a ghoul.

"Ok…well, I suppose that's-"

"BAD," Integra hissed out through clenched teeth. "Very, very…bad…"

Alucard shrugged nonchalant as he set the paper back down on the desk. He sat in silence as Integra gathered the papers and restacked them in slightly neater piles.

"In any case, I've been overworking you."

"No you haven't."

"Yes, I have. Now don't argue with me," she snapped, slamming her hands down on her desk. Alucard blinked at her but made no other movement.

"Alright, you have," he said after a short length of silence. "So what? Would you count this as sick leave?" The vampire shifted his position slightly to cross his legs, a smirk on his features.

"If you don't knock it off, you'll be a walking bullet-ridden corpse and then yes, I will consider it sick leave."

Alucard shivered at her threat before standing and walking around the desk to glance out the window.

"You're the one that needs leave, Master…" He glanced over his shoulder to study the woman's stone features. Integra pulled a cigar from her desk before lighting it and drawing in a long breath.

"I'm quite fine, vampire," she murmured, expelling the held breath. Alucard shook his head slightly, chuckling before turning back to the window.

"You may think so…but I know better…" He frowned, watching a sleek, black car pull up to the door.

When the Nosferatu said nothing more, Integra turned to question him. She sighed when all she saw was the darkened window.

A few seconds later, the heavy door to her office creaked open, yet she still stayed put.

"Sir Integra. Lord Irving is here to see you."

The Director of Hellsing turned to face Walter, a grimace on her face. She stood, snuffing out the cigar.

"Send him in."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How was that? Good, bad, just okay? Review and tell me your thoughts! Hopefully this wasn't TOO OOC, but I shall try harder in the next chapters if it was…

Seems as though trouble has already started out full-blown for Hellsing and it isn't even the first chapter. Hope things get better, but it doesn't seem that way.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any characters associated with said series.

Author Blurb: I live. VERY short chapter. I just wanted to post something to show that I was still alive. That's it really; enjoy. The next one will most definitely be longer. So please, don't complain about the shortness…at least I posted something, ne?

Chapter One:

Alucard sighed faintly as he leaned back, slumping down in his chair. It has been at least a week since he had gone out and it was starting to grate on his nerves. The urge to kill; to hunt and stalk was growing stronger. Integra has visited him the first three days, but after he had snapped at her, she stopped coming down. Walter mentioned that she was busy trying to get everything under control.

He knew better than that. She was mad at him.

Closing his eyes, the vampire slowly tilted his head back, letting out an unneeded sigh. Frowning to himself, he let his mind drift away. Since he had been unable to hunt, he found himself thinking quite a bit more than usual. The past, the present, future; they all seemed to melt into one. Some days his thoughts flowed towards Mina and the crumbled ruins of his castle, other times it was more current. Tonight, however, he was concentrating on the hunt. There was somebody close by; somebody that didn't smell trustworthy. So what if a person went missing? It was just one. Perhaps even Integra wouldn't notice…

The tips of his fangs glimmered in the low light as his lips drew back in a silent snarl. There wasn't any point in continuing on with that stream of conscious. If she didn't find out, Walter would know. He was as close to a friend as the Nosferatu would ever have and as such, the John Bull seemed to know his every move; even the ones he hadn't made yet. The snarl twisted into a rather faint smile as he began to think about past missions with the butler in his youth. He had been so easy to annoy back then; especially when the teen was going through nicotine withdraw. Alucard had had no reason to smoke, still didn't as it did nothing to his system, but it was far too hard to pass up the chance to light one of the cigarettes in front of the boy.

"Thinking again?"

Ruby eyes snapped open as Alucard sat up. Walter was standing in front of him, a look of faint amusement on his face. The butler handed him a blood pack causing Alucard to grimace. He took it though, and without warning tore into it, pearly white fangs quickly staining. Walter shook his head slightly, but made no other show of objection. While he didn't understand what the vampire was feeling, he did know how terrible it was to be a killer and not able to kill. Waiting patiently for the No Life King to finish, he idly glanced around. There was practically nothing in the room. He would have to talk to Alucard about sprucing the place up; but that would be a conversation for another time.

Turning his attention back to the vampire, he gave a small smile. Alucard was staring up at him, expression and mood dark. The monster gave a faint hiss before settling back down against his chair. "What's happened? Did Integra tell you that you could fight again?"

Walter shook his head, still smiling. "Me? Goodness no. Besides, even if she did say I could, I think I would decline. There are many new soldiers that have yet to taste battle. It would do them good to get experience. It wouldn't be fair if I were fighting alongside them. They wouldn't get the chance to wrestle about with the ghouls." Alucard chuckled faintly at his statement. While it seemed pretentious of Walter to say such a bold statement, the vampire knew first-hand that it was true.

"Then why did you decide to come down? You tend to wait while I sleep."

The butler shrugged slightly, trying hard to look nonchalant. Alucard's interest perked and he sat up, leaning forward towards the human. The vampire's gaze sharpened as he took in Walter's stance. He definitely had something to say…

"Well?"

"I just-" Alucard growled. I just always meant an excuse. "I mean…Integra has some interesting news. She's busy, though."

"So she sent you to deliver the message?" The No Life King sunk back in his chair once more, glowering. Of course. She was still mad with him.

"Yes. But not for reasons to believe. She's actually in a meeting." Walter paused for a few seconds to make sure he had the vampire's attention once again. "I'm sure you've sensed the activity going on…" The human's tone took on a sudden seriousness. The vampire merely nodded. "Well, it seems as if there are creatures running about that are upsetting the rest of the freak population."

"What sort of creatures? Or do you not know…"

"That's why Integra is in a meeting."

Alucard fell silent, letting the information sink in. So…did that mean he was- Walter cut off his thoughts as he spoke once more.

"She has something for you to do. But it doesn't involve killing."

A dark look appeared in the vampire's eyes. "I'll have her know I am not an errand boy. I was trained to kill so that-" Alucard fell silent when Walter held up his hand. Patience was definitely a virtue when working with a vampire that had been cooped up for a week. However with Alucard there was just so much patience one could have. He did tend to hit the right buttons to annoy.

And his attitude did nothing to help.

"You don't need to tell me that. But after what happened with-" the butler motioned towards the disgruntled No Life King and said nothing more of the subject. "You're going to be doing a sort of recon mission. She wants you out of the manor for a bit and since the soldiers are on the range, this is a perfect opportunity for you. Besides, you'll get to see first-hand what the creatures look like. AND…she has instructed should you get attacked by them…you do have permission to fight back."

Immediately the vampire's attitude changed. No longer was he sulking; no. In fact, it almost seemed as if a childish light appeared in his eyes. The faint giddiness that came with a hunt. And, as Walter just said, if they attacked…he could kill. The usual psychotic grin spread across his features as he stood, towering over the human. "I see then. Do you know where they are?"

"In an abandoned part of the Underground. I'm sure you won't have difficulties finding them. But be careful, will you?" Alucard glared slightly at the butler, but said nothing. Walter was close; he was allowed to worry.

"You don't need to warn me. Let us just pray they put up a good fight." As the vampire vanished into the shadows, a frown creased Walter's lips. He knew Alucard was powerful, but these creatures were making other vampires worried. Shaking his head, he started back up to the main levels of the manor. Hopefully Integra knew what she was doing…

If not, they were going to have one angry vampire on their hands.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any characters associated with said series.

Author Blurb: I do apologize for the two years it's been since I last updated. Unfortunately life got in the way but things are beginning to settle down so hopefully we'll get more action here. :)

Chapter Two:

It was almost mechanical the way the water dripped to the ground. Every three seconds, another drop struck the concrete, the sound echoing down the abandoned tunnel. Monotony, he thought dryly. The vampire vaguely remembered reading something about the Chinese Water Torture and there was no longer any doubt in his mind that it would drive him mad (or even more mad given the current state of his sanity). Not because it was water, not because it would be hitting him, but because of the _monotony. _It was something that just was and he despised that.

The water came from a busted pipe that ran along the ceiling of the tunnel. It had been patched up multiple times and yet the water kept coming back, stubborn in its attempt to wear a hole in the ground.

Drip…Three seconds later…Drip…

If the Nosferatu had a watch, he was sure he could keep perfect time with it. Not that he really had a reason to keep time, but he could if he so chose to. The vampire glanced around the darkened tunnel, his gaze drifting over rubble, trash, graffiti, and something that looked like dried blood. Even though this section of the Underground had been sealed off, there were still people that lived alongside the rats down here. People that scurried about the darkness, glaring viciously at him before vanishing as though ghosts. He did not mess with them and they did not mess with him in return. It was a mutual respect creatures of dark had for each other, and even if though wasn't a spoken respect it was still there. Alucard gave a short sigh as he stopped, his head cocked to the side in thought. He hadn't of seen anybody lately and that caused something resembling worry to form. Not for THEM, of course, but for the situation. These people had no Fear of things; they fought it back each day and thrived in this place.

So what could have made them go so silent?

He was still for a while as if expecting an answer to be whispered to him. But the world around him was soundless save for the dripping of that accursed pipe. Of course, he really should not have expected anything different. He had turned his back on the world centuries ago; why should it be kind to him? Alucard started off down his path, senses trained around him. Nothing about this seemed right to him.

The people were silent.

The rats were silent.

And if it wasn't for the water, the tunnel itself would be silent.

This was never a good situation, he mused to himself, even for a hunter. When things grew this quiet it always meant there was something stronger lurking about in the shadows. With a growl, he whirled around, his voice vibrating off the painted and cracked concrete as he called out.

"Why do you hide?! Afraid, perhaps?! If you are so great of a THING to scare VAMPIRES show yourself!"

Silence.

Alucard gave a low, cautious growl as he frowned. It was here, he could feel it in his very marrow. It was hiding, stalking; silent and as wary as he. A grin spread itself across his long features as he pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. Well, if this…thing wanted to hunt, then so be it. It would at least provide entertainment for the No Life King before he had to make his way back to that damned manor. Turning on his heel, he once more started to walk, this time very much aware that something was behind him. Should he attack now, he would no doubt kill it.

And where would the fun be in that?

The battle would be over before it began and that was something he wanted to avoid. It had been quite a number of years since something had challenged him and he wanted to enjoy it.

To relish it.

There was sound behind him now, loud and thick. Nervous? Alucard's ruby gaze narrowed to slits and he continued to walk, his head turned a single millimeter to the left. Yes, it was definitely sound. Shuffling? Pacing? He gave a low hiss and before turning, guns drawn and pointed right at the face of a…very terrified-looking vampire. The whelp gave a sound close to a yap and scurried back a few feet.

"AH! H-Hey c'mon man! I-I wasn't meanin' no harm!" Alcuard stared viciously at him, silent and defensive. The vampire was a young blood that much he could tell. Scrawny and filthy came to mind as the No Life King stared him down. The kid was staring back, twitching and glancing around. He reminded Alucard of the rats that he ran into down here and it drew a chuckle from the vampire. He received a scowl in return as the whelp jerked towards him.

"Y-You're Alucard, right?"

"Hn."

The kid stared at him for a few seconds before giving a rather owlish blink. He was given another growl which seemed to jumpstart his brain. "AH! I-I'm uh, Jonas. N-Not that you care." He mumbled something and Alucard could feel his index fingers twitching. Jonas seemed to notice because he suddenly became considerably more nervous in the passing seconds.

"L-Look. I-I was sent to give you a message." The kid fell silent and watched him closely, looking for any reaction from the vampire. He was given a rather dry look.

"And? You have three seconds before you become useless to me."

"Uh…r-right…You need to get out. Get out of the Underground and stay out." This sentence seemed to cause the boy to glance over his shoulder, his fingers twitching wildly. Alucard sneered as soon as Jonas returned his attention to the tall man and the kid gulped. That did not look good…

"And why would I want to do something like that?"

"H-Hey man, I'm just givin' you the message I was sent to give, okay? I don't know nuthin'." Jonas didn't have time to see the gun rise, but he did feel the cold metal press against his forehead. He froze and he could have sworn if his heart was still beating, it'd be in his throat by now.

Alucard merely stared at him, silent. The vampire gave a frown as he lowered the weapon. "Why didn't you try to scare me off, then?" That question caused the kid to give a hoarse laugh.

"Scare you off?! Are you out of your bloody mind?! I ain't that stupid, no thanks." He shook his head, taking a few steps back. "There are people, ya know…strong people, evil people. Watch yer back."

He was gone before Alucard could question him further.

Now alone the Nosferatu stood there, brooding and quiet. It was not like vampires to seek him out; he had a reputation of killing them off after all. So the fact that this one came to him… He huffed and began his search once again. He couldn't feel that THING anymore which meant when the kid showed up, it must have wandered off.

It wasn't too much longer when he came to a bend and his pace grew slower. Breathing, now…no; panting. It was panting that filled his ears. Something being scuffed along the ground then silence.

Alucard tensed faintly when he heard the growl behind him.

And before he could react-

-it struck.


End file.
